Life's A Dance13
by ks
Summary: The Cliffhangers have group, and alot more happens. But is it for the best, or for the worst?...PLEASE REVIEW!


Sorry it took me a few days, I was suffering from writer's block and had some decision I needed to make concerning how many chapter I want to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
Life's A Dance13  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.  
  
  
All the Cliffhangers were gathering in the lodge. They were groaning and moaning. Everyone had sat down except Jacky who was standing in the middle of the circle of chairs, and Daisy who wasn't there.  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie watched from a few feet away. Sophie leaned closer to Peter and whispered something to him, never taking her eye off the group.  
  
Sophie: What do you think they're up to?  
  
Peter just shrugged  
  
Peter: I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
  
Scott stared across the circle smiling at Shelby, trying to get her attention. She wouldn't look at him though, which made him a little nervous.  
  
Shelby looked at Jacky with an irritated look  
  
Shelby: Is there a reason why we're here, or do you just want to really tick me off?  
  
Shelby stared at Jacky who was standing in the middle of circle looking at the door  
  
Auggie: Yo, who ya waiting for?  
  
Jacky just shook her head and didn't pay them any attention.  
  
Scott looked to his left to see Eric staring at the floor. He did his best not to charge from his chair and choke the kid.  
  
Juliete: *whiny* Who called this? I was trying to get some beauty sleep  
  
Shelby: and boy do you need it.  
  
Juliete gave Shelby a little glare  
  
Auggie: Jules, it's the middle of the afternoon. Why were you sleeping?  
  
Juliete just gave a little embarrassed smile  
  
Jacky went over and hurriedly sat in a chair  
  
Ezra: Who are we waiting for?  
  
He looked around the circle and noticed two empty chairs.  
  
Ezra: Everybody is here except Daisy. Who's the extra seat for?  
  
Eric looked up to face the group  
  
Eric: It's a surprise  
  
Jacky looked at Eric and nodded. She was thankful he hadn't blown their plan.   
  
Shelby squirmed in her seat at the sound of Eric's voice. She thought back to that night…  
  
"Snap out of it," she told herself.  
  
Jacky: Ok, she's here.  
  
Everybody looked up to see Daisy walking in, with Ms. Boyd by her side.  
  
Scott stood up to face his mom  
  
Scott: Mom, what are you doing here.  
  
Susan smiled at her son  
  
Susan: I heard it's a tradition  
  
David: Yeah, and it's also the reason why parents never visit again after they come to group.  
  
Everyone laughed at David's comment except Scott who threw him a less than friendly look.  
  
Susan just laughed at his comment, trying to convince herself he was exaggerating.   
  
Daisy gave everyone a dry smile  
  
Daisy: Well, lets get going.  
  
Susan went over and sat in the empty seat by Juliete. She noticed Peter and Sophie in the corner and gave them a little smile.   
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* So- does anybody want to start a topic so we can do some soul searching?  
  
Nobody said anything.   
  
David: You called this, you pick it.  
  
David looked down as he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked at Laura who was sitting by him. She looked scared, so he squeezed her hand for reassurance.  
  
Daisy clapped her hands together and gave them all a little smirk  
  
Daisy: Ok…I think honesty is a good topic.   
  
Daisy gave Susan a little evil grin. Who, luckily, didn't see it.  
  
Scott: Well… let's get this over with.  
  
Daisy went and sat in a chair by Shelby.  
  
Daisy: Ok, here's an example. Let's say, hypothetically speaking of course, that someone's parent came to Horizon.  
  
She looked around the group to see if anybody caught on to what she was doing. If they did, they didn't show it.   
  
Daisy: Ok, lets say this parent told his…or her kid that she liked him being at this place, and the friends that he…or she made. Then, this parent goes to the headmaster and complains about the people their son…or daughter is hanging out with. What do you think about that…Jacky?  
  
  
  
Peter looked at the group, wondering if he should interrupt. He knew what Daisy was doing, and the thought of what could happen in this one group session made him cringe, but he let it go.  
  
"Maybe this needs to come out," he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
Jacky: I think they are betraying their son's, or daughter's, trust.   
  
Jacky looked at Susan who had an uncomfortable look on her face, then she turned her attention to Scott.  
  
Jacky: What about you Scott?  
  
Scott rubbed his hand through his hair confused  
  
Scott: I think it would suck. I mean if a parent comes in here and starts being a poser to their own kid, then there's something wrong.   
  
Susan looked at her son wondering if he was right…  
  
Scott: Um, Juliete.  
  
Juliete put on her usually perky smile, but then it turned to a frown  
  
Juliete: He's right. If my mom were to act like that she liked Auggie, and then tell Peter we couldn't have anything to do with each other…  
  
Juliete's voice trailed off and quickly looked across the circle at Auggie for support. He just smiled at her, which made her feel better.  
  
Ezra: Ok, my turn. First of all that has already happened to me, and it hurts. You want to please your parents, and then they do that to you. That almost makes them not worth pleasing, in my opinion.  
  
Ezra looked at the ground as a confused look wrinkled his brow  
  
Eric: Yeah, well at least you guys got to parents, I can't say I have that.   
  
Everybody looked up at Eric shocked. This was the first time he'd really spoken to them about his life  
  
David: I don't have a parent, I have a drill sergeant…SIR!  
  
David looked around the room and then up at the ceiling with a look of disgust.  
  
Shelby: Ya know, that could hurt worse than being abused.  
  
Everybody looked at Shelby with a look of confusion, including Susan  
  
Shelby: I mean, you get over that…eventually, but for some weird reason you always want to please your parents. I don't know why, guess it's just normal. Anyway, if they were to tell you oh I love you or yeah we're proud, and then go off and say something totally opposite, they're not worth pleasing anymore.  
  
David stood up and walked over to Shelby and extended his hand to her.  
  
Shelby gave him a confused look, but shook it anyway. Then he slowly went back to his seat.  
  
David: You said it better than any of us.  
  
'That's because I experienced it better than any of us' Shelby muttered to her self.  
  
Ezra heard her and looked over in her direction.  
  
Daisy focused her attention on Ms. Boyd  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Anything you want to add?  
  
Susan looked at everyone uncomfortable and shook her head 'no'  
  
Jacky: Are you sure? We really want an adult's perspective  
  
Daisy looked at Shelby and hoped she wouldn't be mad at her for doing this.  
  
Daisy: It would really help us to understand your adult minds better…  
  
Susan looked at Scott who was giving her a confused look  
  
Susan: I was just trying to protect my son.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter looked at Sophie shocked. This was about to get crazy and he knew it.  
  
  
  
  
Everybody looked at the lady not sure of what was going on.  
  
Scott slowly stood up and looked at his mom  
  
Scott: What are they saying mom?  
  
Susan looked at her son hoping he wouldn't be too angry at her  
  
Susan: I guess one of these young ladies over heard my conversation with Peter.  
  
Scott: and it was about me and Shelby?  
  
Susan looked at her sons pleading eyes, they almost brought her to tears  
  
Susan: Scott, I know you're experience with your step mom and everything, and I just didn't want you to go through it again.  
  
Scott rubbed his hand through his hair and wrinkled his brow  
  
Scott: So you- said that- to Peter?  
  
Susan slowly shook her head.  
  
Scott started screaming and was talking in his thick accent  
  
Scott: How could you?  
  
Shelby stood up and ran out of the room  
  
Scott: Look what you did now! God mom, you just don't get it do you?  
  
Scott turned around, kicked his chair, and walked out of the room…  
  
Susan looked around at everybody confused  
  
Susan: What did I do wrong?  
  
Everybody looked at her with a hurt look on their' faces  
  
Juliete: You didn't do that did you Ms. Boyd?  
  
Susan slowly shook her head yes  
  
A frown crossed Juliete's face  
  
Juliete: I thought you were different though…  
  
Auggie leaned back in his chair  
  
Auggie: Things start getting back to normal  
  
Ezra: or what we consider normal  
  
Auggie: Yeah thanks EZ. Then something has to jack it up again.  
  
Auggie stood up and walked out of the room. Juliete gave Susan a frown and then followed Auggie out.  
  
  
  
Sophie looked at Peter concerned.  
  
Sophie: What are we going to do?  
  
Peter stared at the remaining Cliffhangers and the look on their faces. He also noticed Ms. Boyd looked hurt. He leaned in close to Sophie.  
  
Peter: This is good and bad Soph, but I have an idea.  
  
Sophie gave him a confused look but he just nodded his head and signaled for her to wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Susan put her head in her hands but then quickly looked back up at the few that were gathered around her.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You should have been honest with Scott, and not with Peter. Scott would have told you the truth, but now…look at it.  
  
Susan looked up at Daisy who was just intently staring at her.  
  
Susan: I was just double checking.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It's good to get involved, but that was too involved.  
  
Daisy gave the lady one more stare, then turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Everybody else eventually followed.  
  
Susan sat there staring at the floor until she noticed Peter and Sophie walking up to her.  
  
Sophie: You ok?  
  
Susan just shrugged her shoulders…  
  
Peter: Ms. Boyd, I'm afraid Scott won't be here tomorrow night.  
  
Susan and Sophie both looked at Peter confused.  
  
Peter: The Cliffhangers will be going on three-day hike. I think there is a lot on their minds and they need to let it go.  
  
Susan: Mr. Scrabrow, those this have anything to do with my actions?  
  
Peter slowly shook his head yes  
  
Peter: There's many things. This just now has confirmed my decision to take them on one.  
  
Peter looked at the lady trying to read her reaction  
  
Peter: I know that you and Mr. Barringer are in the process of making a difficult decision, but I think that should affect Scott as little as possible. As far as I know, he hasn't told anybody about it, with the exception of Shelby, so he doesn't want the subject brought up as far as I can tell.  
  
Susan looked at Peter confused  
  
Susan: He told Shelby?  
  
Peter shook his head yes.  
  
Susan sat there confused for a little while, but then finally stood up and began to walk out of the room  
  
Susan: I will be back in a couple of days then.  
  
Peter and Sophie slightly nodded their heads as she walked out of the door.  
  
Sophie: So, what are we going to do?  
  
Peter clapped his hands together.  
  
Peter: Well, we're going on a hike. Give everyone an hour to cool off, then we'll talk to them and plan it out.  
  
Sophie slightly nodded her head and watched as Peter walked out of the room. She knew he had a lot on him, and was wondering how much he could take before he exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra slowly walked up to Daisy and put his hand on her shoulder. He was expecting her to shrug it off, but she didn't. He maneuvered himself so that he was standing in front of her, put his hand was still on her shoulder.  
  
Ezra: You ok?  
  
Daisy gave him a little smirk  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Gee Ezra, you think something's wrong? Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Ezra slowly turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
He turned around to see an emotional Daisy. He slowly walked back to her and took her hand.  
  
Ezra: Daisy, it's ok. You did the right thing.  
  
Daisy slowly shook her head as she held back tears  
  
Daisy: I know  
  
Ezra leaned in and hugged her. He was surprised when she didn't pull back   
  
Ezra: It's going to be ok  
  
" It's going to be ok," Ezra reassured himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey"  
  
Laura slowly walked up to David who was sitting under the gazebo with his head in his hands. He turned around to look at her.  
  
David: Hey  
  
Laura: Are you ok?  
  
David turned back around so he wasn't facing her.  
  
David: No- I'm not.  
  
He stood up to face her  
  
David: Laura, I like you, but I have to stop.   
  
Laura looked at him confused  
  
David: Nothing- just forget it.   
  
David walked off without saying another word to her.  
  
Laura slowly sat down and put her head in her hands  
  
Laura: Great…now what do I have?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie sat there staring at Juliete. She was about twenty feet away from him, and hadn't noticed him looking at her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Auggie turned around to see Jacky standing there  
  
Auggie: Hey  
  
Jacky: She gonna be ok?  
  
Auggie shook his head yes  
  
Jacky: Good  
  
She watched as Auggie walked off toward Juliete. She kicked at the ground and kicked a bucket that was near her.  
  
"What did the bucket ever do to you?"  
  
Jacky turned around to see Eric staring at her.   
  
Eric: What, afraid to talk to me now?  
  
Jacky turned around so she wasn't facing him.  
  
Jacky: Not afraid. I just need to be left alone.  
  
Jacky slowly jogged off.  
  
Eric: Maybe I finally found it…  
  
Eric turned around and walked off in the opposite thinking to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott continued to follow Shelby. She hadn't stopped walking since they left the dorms, and he had continued to follow her. Even though he knew she wanted to be left alone.  
  
Scott: Please Shel, talk to me.  
  
Scott watched as Shelby slowed down her pace, but continued walking.  
  
Scott: Come on, I'm beggin' you here.  
  
Shelby stopped, but didn't turn around.   
  
Scott: Are you ok?  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair when he didn't get a response.  
  
Scott: Please Shel-  
  
Before Scott could say anything else Shelby turned around and walked up to him. He noticed that it looked like she had been crying.  
  
Shelby: It was just proved Scott. Again- it was proved. I give in to my heart again, and get hurt. Every SINGLE time- it always happens.  
  
Scott ran his hand through his hair…  
  
Scott: Shelb…  
  
Shelby: No, don't even try. I was nice and I used my heart over my head. I like you Scott, I really do, but we can't be together.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Shelby: Look, no matter what somebody is always going to be there to split us up. We should just save them the trouble and not be together.  
  
Shelby slowly turned around to walk away…  
  
Scott: So you're just going to give up? I thought you were strong Shelby, I thought you were a fighter.  
  
Shelby turned around and marched up to him. She put a finger up to his face.  
  
Shelby: DON'T. Don't say stuff like that. I have been fighting. ALL my life, I've been fighting. I'm through fighting. I'm through with trying to be what EVERYBODY wants me to be. I opened up and got smashed again. I'm through with that, ok? So don't even try…  
  
Before Scott could say anything to her Shelby had marched off out of sight  
  
Scott: Damn!  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and beat his fist up against a tree.  
  
Scott: What now…  
*************************************************  
  
  
NEXT: Peter takes them all on a hike and has a surprise in mind…  
  
Susan talks to Martin  
  
A LOT more too, so PLEASE review!  



End file.
